deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Useful Notes: Dark Pit vs. Morrigan Aensland
Dark Pit vs. Morrigan (Which is easily going to be my most controversial battle) is coming up, and I need some way to determine a winner. So what am I doing? An analysis blog. Dark Pit Dark Pit is a clone of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth, being flawed and incomplete. He is Pit's rival and plays sort of an anti-hero role. He is said to represent Pit's repressed feelings, being far more serious, snarky, aggressive, and pragmatic than his counterpart. Unlike any other character, he declares himself to be fully independent and chooses not to side with anyone. Background *Name: Dark Pit *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Angel *Clone of Pit *A bit of a tsundere towards Pit *Weapons expert *Loves to fight Angel Powers *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability **Can outrun a lightning bolt **Once took a beating from Pit and was mostly okay *FTL Reaction speed *Can use magic *Can survive without oxygen *Unlike Pit, can fly indefinitely Weapons *First Blade **Jack-of-all-trades weapon; being very well-rounded but not excellent *EZ Cannon **Shots home in on opponents **Possibly his favorite weapon **Again, very much a jack-of-all-trades weapon *Violet Palm **Great homing ability, good power, good speed **Low range *Ogre Club **Weak shots with weak homing ability **Absurdly powerful melee strikes *Dark Pit Staff **Dark Pit's signature weapon **Extremely powerful long-range weapon *Silver Bow **Can be wielded as a melee weapon or long-range weapon **Loses power as it gains distance, somehow *Electroshock Arm **Can inflict paralysis *Guardian Orbitars **Negate all damage completely Feats *Earned unlimited flight *Defeated Pandora *Helped Pit defeat Hades Faults *Arrogant and cocky *Not very old chronologically; doesn't have much battle experience Morrigan Aensland Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was found by the demon Beliel. She was born with a special power, which was capable of destroying all of Makai if she were to use it wrong. Fearing her power, Beliel split her soul into two, one portion of her soul becoming the succubus Lilith. Morrigan then spent her days messing around in the human world, until she met up with Lilith again, battled her, and then fused with her to regain the power that Beliel never let her have. Background *Name: Morrigan Aensland *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *A very powerful succubus *Fused with Lilith to regain her power *Very sexy (Yes, this deserves its own part in the background) Succubus Powers *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability **Can keep up with Iron Man **Can one-shot Huitzils with mere punches and kicks **Can survive bisection, freezing, burning, and being hit with energy shots *Superhuman reaction speed *Prehensile Hair **Her very hair can hurt enemies *Can turn into a shadow and travel in a shade-like mist *Travels from Makai to human world in an instant, effortlessly *Charms men until they give themselves up completely *Can drain men of their energy by kissing them *Gets a lot of her power by seducing men Wings *Can extend to an unknown length *Can tear through many materials without effort, including: **Robots **Stone **Other demons *Can shape-shift into: **Cannons **Jet boosters **Missiles **Blades *Can be removed to turn into bats Immense Power *Could've destroyed Makai if she wasn't able to control it *Soul Fist **Uses at long range **Damages her foes when they can't get up close *Soul Eraser **Gigantic gun **Name implies it could take souls? Feats *Born as an S Class Noble *Defeated and fused with Lilith *Became queen of Aensland family and Makai *Considered to be one of the most powerful of the Darkstalkers Faults *Doesn't take fighting seriously *Can be left wide open if she charges her attacks too long *Begins to lose her power if she doesn't feed (i.e. seduce men) Comparison Dark Pit's Advantages *Takes fighting more seriously *Guardian Orbitars negate all damage *Faster *More pragmatic Morrigan's Advantages *More durable *Stronger *Less predictable *Charms help her out a lot And now, some answers to a few questions: 1. Could Dark Pit resist Morrgian's charms? Unlikely. Dark Pit doesn't really seem to have a resistance to mind-control or seduction, and Morrigan literally has the power to seduce foes. Dark Pit might be able to fight in spite of it, but he would definitely be charmed after a good period of time. 2. Would Morrigan eventually take the fight seriously? Morrigan's many years of experience and control over the sexual tendencies of men seem to make her feel like she's invincible when fighting a man. She rarely fights seriously anyway, so unless she felt like she was in a lot of danger and her charms weren't working for whatever reason, it's hard to imagine her amping up her game.? Wow, those are the only questions I've got? Anyway, these two are both very powerful and are capable of dragging the fight on. Because they're both so hard to kill, it could go either way. Who would I pick? As sick and twisted as seducing a 13-year-old boy may be, I'm gonna have to go with Morrigan on this one. I haven't analyzed the two enough to quite make the call, but thanks to her control over men's sexual urges and her many years of experience, I'm siding with Morrigan on this one. But of course, I haven't made the call yet. Feel free to prove me wrong. Who wins? Dark Pit Morrigan Category:Blog posts